Confession
by Kim Unicorn
Summary: Le soir après la confrontation à l'hôpital, Stiles retourne Derek chez qui il avait oublié son téléphone. Ils vont se retrouver à passer la soirée ensemble, à parler à cœur ouvert sur ce qu'il leur arrive.


Bonjour, Bonsoir, je reviens avec un lime choupinoux Sterek. Je me suis mise à cette série i peine un mois, j'ai finis les trois saison (enfin ce qu'il existe de la trois) en une semaine et maintenant je suis accro. Non mais franchement cette saison trois elle déchire ! Bref l'idée de ce que vous allez lire m'est venue après le visionnage de l'épisode 10 de la saison 3, si je me souviens bien (attention spoilers). Juste après toute cette histoire dans l'hôpital. Evidemment, je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages (sinon le Sterek on ne l'écrirait pas on le regarderais). Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

La nuit après l'éclipse lunaire, Derek était rentré chez lui seul. Seule sa sœur l'avait accompagné. Derek ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir. Il voulait être soulagé par les événements de cette nuit, l'exécution de Jennifer par Deucalion surtout, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans leur loft Cora annonça qu'elle allait se coucher, souhait un bonne nuit à son frère et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Derek quant à lui décida de rester encore un peu en bas, prétextant devoir réparer l'alarme détruite par Kali aux pieds tranchants.

De son côté Stiles était en route pour rentrer à son tour chez lui avec son père, mais arrivé à sa maison il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone portable chez Derek. Il s'excusa auprès de son père et repris la route en direction de chez Derek. Sur la route il repensa à sa crise de panique, et à la façon dont Lydia s'était occupé de lui. Il en rougissait encore.

Il se gara devant l'entrepôt transformé en loft et sauta de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'entré. Il monta par le monte-charge et annonça sa venue en appelant après Derek. Il avait vu la lumière allumée de l'extérieur et ne craignait donc pas de réveiller quelqu'un. Comme il n'avait pas encore de réponse, Stiles cria encore une fois le nom de Derek. Il n'eut pas le temps de recommencer car un main chaude se plaqua sur sa bouche et le corps qui va avec le poussa contre le mur. Quand Stiles réalisé ce qui lui arrivait, il reconnut avec soulagement Derek.

« Tais-toi donc ! Cora dort. »

Derek avait adopté comme toujours son air qui se voulait menaçant. Il avait froncé les sourcils et pointé son index vers le visage de Stiles. Ce dernier essaya de lui répondre mais il ne pouvait pas articuler avec la main et le corps de Derek ainsi plaqués sur lui. Quand Derek le laissa enfin, Stiles lui expliqua qu'il avait laissé son téléphone ici et désirait le récupéré. Derek lui informa qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais qu'il pouvait entrer et le chercher lui-même. Et sans faire de bruit si possible.

Stiles trouva son téléphone sur la table. Alors qu'il allait l'attraper et partir, il remarque une bouteille de vodka. Il l'a pris dans sa main et se retourna vers Derek, il releva les sourcils dans un mélange de surprise et d'un air qui signifiait mais-qu'est-ce-que-ça-veut-dire.

« Tu t'es mis à boire ? le ton de Stiles était ironique mais on pouvait sentir la pointe de déception dans sa voix.

-Non.. Enfin si, mais je viens juste de l'ouvrir.

-Tu rigoles ? Non parce qu'elle est à moitié vide là.

-A moitié pleine je dirais... Derek tentait de calmer la situation

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, SURTOUT pas avec moi. »

Derek regarda ses pieds, il se sentait un peu coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? Va savoir…

« Pourquoi tu as bu ce soir ?

-J'en avais envie, ce n'est pas à toi de…

-Dis-moi pourquoi !

-A quoi tu joues là ? Tu me fais un procès ou quoi ?

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu bois ? En plus je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un loup garou puisse être bourré.

-Bien sûr qu'on peut l'être. Et je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Tu as les tiens, j'ai les miens on va pas commencer à se partager nos petits secrets.

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est exactement ce qu'on va faire. »

Et sur ces dernière paroles, Stiles poussa deux chaises, alla chercher Derek et l'obligea à s'assoir en face de lui. Pendant de longues secondes Derek essaya de faire son regard méchant à Stiles en serrant la mâchoire comme une menace de lui arracher la peau. Il pouvait de sa place entendre les battements du cœur de Stiles accélérer. Il cru d'abord que c'était de la peur mais il ne détecta aucune expression faciale sur Stiles qui indiquerais sa peur. En regardant Stiles dans les yeux, il n'arrivait plus à garder son sérieux et abandonna sa technique d'intimidation.

« Bon tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as bu ce soir ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler »

Derek se leva mais Stiles fut rapide et se leva aussi. Stiles s'approcha de Derek dangereusement. Ils étaient si proches que Derek fut obligé de se rassoir.

« Très bien, tu ne veux pas parler c'est moi qui vais parler »

Derek était très surpris de l'attitude de Stiles, lui qui était normalement si joyeux et optimiste. Il fut encore plus surpris quand celui-ci porta le goulot de la bouteille de vodka et en bu une gorgée.

« Je pense aimer une fille. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, oui c'est banal mais c'est comme ça. Mais le problème tu vois, c'est qu'elle me voit à peine comme un ami. »

Et il reporta une seconde fois la bouteille à sa bouche. Après deux gorgée et une grimace, il continua son récit :

« Tu vois c'est une fille brillante et super belle, ouais carrément canon, mais elle est trop difficile. Je pense qu'elle préfère les roux… Tu trouves ça normal toi ?

-hum… Il y a des roux très séduisant.. Euh, J'imagine. Ajouta Derek en voyant que Stiles avait levé vers lui, plutôt surpris.

-Peut – être mais moi je suis pas séduisant moi ? Il avait brandit la bouteille comme pour demander confirmation à Derek.

-Euh, si si tu es mignon.. Derek se mit à rougir légèrement.

-Mignon ? Vraiment ? Stiles en oublia ses plaintes.

-Oui, hum… Pour revenir à ton problème, Lydia c'est pas la couleur de cheveux qu'elle aime, c'est les ennuis ! Elle choisit ses mecs selon leur degré de dangerosité. Et toi t'es aussi dangereux qu'un lapin en rut.

-Pourquoi tu parles de Lydia ? Stiles essayer de faire l'innocent mais cela ne trompait pas Derek.

-Stiles, ça crève les yeux.

-Oui bon… Je suis trop gentils tu crois ?

Derek regarda Stiles avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas naturelle, lui sourit et dit :

- Stiles, on n'est jamais trop gentils et surtout ne change pas ce que tu es pour Lydia.

-J'imagine que tu as raison. »

Stiles reprit une gorgée de la bouteille qu'il tenait encore dans les mains et la tendit à l'homme en face de lui en lui demandant de lui raconter enfin ce qui le tracassait ainsi. Derek pris ce que lui tendit son ami avec soulagement. Il n'aurait pas à parler sobre. Il en avala au moins trois gorgée, resta quelque seconde silencieux, pris une grande respiration et se mit enfin à parler :

« Déjà, il y a tout mes souvenirs datant du lycée, tu sais cette histoire avec Paige, mes yeux bleus tout ça. C'est vraiment douloureux de savoir que quelque chose qui t'a fait souffrir revient te hanter dans des proportions énormissime, Il fit une pause pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien toute l'attention de Stiles puis continua. C'était un sacrifice bordel, c'était ma copine, mon premier amour.

Alors que Stiles remarquait que la voix de Derek déraillait quelque peu, celui-ci repris un peu de son « courage liquide ».

-Non franchement, en plus les événements récents me portent à croire que je devrais éviter les relations amoureuses… C'est une catastrophe, un désastre à chaque fois… D'abord la fille Argent et maintenant cette espèce de druides complétement détraqué physiquement et mentalement qui fait des sacrifices. Comme si j'avais besoins de ça… »

Sur ces derniers mot Derek enfoui sa tête entre ses mains, la bouteille toujours prête à être dégainé. Stiles observait Derek, il voyait un Derek complétement anéanti par la trahison qu'il venait de subir, cette Jennifer avait profité de lui. Stiles, dans une tentative de consoler Hale, se rapprocha de son ami et se mit à genoux. Il posa doucement une main sur son dos et commença à frotter doucement. Sous les caresses de son ami humain, Derek fut secoué de soubresauts et sa vue se troubla de larmes. Il tomba de sa chaise à son tour pour prendre Stiles dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Hale se tarissent un peu.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Stiles en profita pour éloigner de Derek la bouteille d'alcool.

« Pourquoi tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Stiles ? plaisanta sérieusement Derek.

-Tu t'ennuierais si tout le monde était gentil. Lui rappela Stiles

-Non, on s'ennuie pas avec toi, c'est pas possible… T'es trop un mec marrant !

-Et toi tu as un sacré coup dans le nez !

-Mais je t'assuuuure !

Il se rapprocha de Stiles à quatre pattes, en chuchotant presque :

-Si je suis si dur avec toi, c'est pas que je t'aime pas ou que je trouve que tu sois un boulet pour nous. Non non non ! Stiles tenta de prendre la parole mais Derek le coupa en posa son doigt sur sa bouche, Chuuut laisse-moi parler ! Non en fait je tiens trop à toi pour risquer ta vie… Fais pas cette tête-là, t'es le seule véritable humain de la bande, non les Argent comptent pas c'est pas des humains ça c'est des machines de guerre ! »

Ils rigolèrent ensemble. Stiles était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre un mur et Derek était à quelque centimètre de lui à quatre pattes quelques minutes plus tôt et maintenant ses genoux touchaient les pieds de Stiles. Alors qu'ils se regardaient, ils continuaient de se sourire l'un à l'autre. Derek n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux de Stiles étaient grands et expressifs, maintenant qu'il le voyait il aurait très bien pu tomber dans ces yeux chocolat, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il souriait bêtement. Stiles lui, ressentit comme des vagues qui descendaient de son cœur pour finir dans son ventre à la vue de ce sourire blanc encadré d'une barbe qu'il qualifierait de sexy. Il se surprit lui-même à la définir ainsi et sentit une légère chaleur au niveau de ses joues. Stiles baissa vite les yeux quand il vit que Derek le regardait avec un regard amusé, sans doute avait-il entendu ses battements de cœur immanquablement plus rapide et noté les joues embrasées.

Quand il releva enfin la tête pour revérifier l'expression de son ami, la seule chose qu'il vit c'est le visage de celui-ci, penché légèrement et plus proche que jamais. Pendant que Derek parcourait les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux bouches, le temps passaient au ralenti. Stiles dévisageait Derek, son visage parfait qui s'avançait vers lui. Dans son cerveau il analysait la situation et alors que les lèvres de Derek touchèrent les siennes il comprit enfin que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Derek posa d'abord sa bouche avec douceur sur celle de Stiles, il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami. Il pensait s'arrêter là, pour étudier la réaction de l'humain, mais c'était sans compter le fait que Stiles lui rende son baiser. Quand il sentit que la tête de Derek s'éloignait à peine, il fourra vite sa main dans les cheveux du loup, et l'embrassa à son tour. Il s'était redressé de sorte que leurs de corps se touchaient maintenant. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient et leurs rythme cardiaques s'emballaient à chaque caresses prodiguaient par l'autre. Sans que Stiles se rappelle comment, il s'était retrouvé les jambes autour de la taille de Derek, celui-ci les conduisant à sa chambre. Sur le chemin Stiles continuait d'embrasser Derek, et décida de migrer vers le lob d'oreille de Hale et commença à jouer avec d'une façon experte qui le surpris lui-même. Derek sous les coups de langues de Stiles avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route à prendre.

Quand ils atteignirent une porte, il se retourna de sorte qu'il puisse ouvrir la poignet avec sa main libre et la porte avec son dos. Stiles avait repris d'assaut sa bouche quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête, leurs joues côte à côte, vers une personne qu'ils découvrirent être Cora. Elle avait le regard amusé, même pas surpris. Comme si c'était naturel de voir son frère débarquer dans sa chambre avec un autre mec accrocher à sa taille et à sa bouche.

« Non mais ne vous gênez pas, continuez, juste évitez ma chambre si c'est possible. »

* * *

Oui, la réponse et oui. Vous avez le droit de me frapper pour cette fin plus que what the fuck, excusez mon manque d'inspiration. C'est grave ou ça va quand même ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)


End file.
